Melt
by BlueNutburgers
Summary: No matter what, Matt and Mello always have each other's backs... and other body parts too... ;  At first they're happy enough to just chill, but everyone knows, things have to get hot before anything starts to melt x  Yaoi and lemon guaranteed!


"Shhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiit..." Matt sighed in exasperation. This was what? The 10th? No, 100th time he'd blacked out. "Bloody Kecleon. _Bloody useless_" he cursed under his breath. "Y'know what?" he thought, dumping it in a PC box, "Fuck it".  
>He took one last drag on his nearly burnt out cigarette before stubbing it out on the headboard. His face, dimly lit from the faint light of his Game Boy Advance, was plunged into darkness as he killed the power and finally fell asleep.<p>

* * *

Treading lightly so as not to creak the floorboards underfoot, Michael Keehl wandered the chilly corridors of the Wammy House. Finally he reached his destination; a solid oak door with a fancy letter N engraved into it. Holding a glass of icy water steady in one hand, he tried to open the door without making a sound. He reached for the brass knob, and turned slowly, bracing himself for the inevitable-

**-CLUNK.**

He flinched, even after steeling himself for what he _knew_ was going to happen. He froze, paralysed for fear that the noise might have woken the room's sleeping occupant. Rooted to the spot, he waited with baited breath, listening carefully for any signs of stirring.

None.

His body relaxed as he sighed with relief. He slowly pushed the door open, praying it wouldn't creak. Thankfully it swung open with little more than a silent whoosh as cool air was sucked into the room from the hallway. Holding his full to the brim glass really carefully, with both hands now gripping it firmly, he slowly made his way over to the bed, where a person with fluffy white hair could be seen sleeping beneath the duvet. Keeping the water steady, and trying _extremely_ hard not to spill a drop, he approached closer; a small malicious smile grew with every step. Reaching the edge of the bed, he closed the gap, then reaching out a hand, he grabbed hold of the sheet, and in one swift motion, he pulled back the covers to reveal-

" _What the_?"

A large, furry polar bear plushie lay where there should have been a person; it even had its head on the pillow, as if it were deep in sleep. What was a few seconds earlier a smile, was now a confused stare, stunned with disbelief. He stood there, wide eyed for several long moments, and then scratched his head.

" What the _actual_ **FU-**"

Startled, he threw the contents of the glass into his face. He whipped around to confront whatever it was that had hit him in the back of his neck. What he saw made him drop his glass, spilling what little was left in it onto the floor.

" **YOU**" he exclaimed, pointing his index finger out in front of him. He was shaking with rage and cold as his face turned red with fury, contrasting with the wet blonde hair plastered to it.  
>"YOU FUCKING TWAT! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" he roared at the white haired boy standing before him. The pale boy was shorter than the red faced boy, which you could tell despite his knees being bent a little and his shoulders hunched slightly. In his right hand he was holding two darts; the third, lay at the feet of the other. The boy with the darts simply shrugged, and stared at the wet boy.<p>

" _You know Mello_, I knew you were planning to attack me with freezing water while I slept. It was laughably obvious. What you didn't count on was me waking up earlier, and preventing that from happening." He spoke in a high, almost girly voice, but other than that it was pretty much a very monotonous one.

" DARTS. _REALLY!_ DARTS YOU LITTLE RETARD. FUCKING. **DARTS.**" he screamed at the pale boy, although the slight lisp he had made him not so much intimidating, and more, _cute_. A little blood ran down the back of his neck from the little hole the dart made.

The white kid simply frowned at Mello's words. " You _were_ going to drench me in ice cold water at 3 in the morning, so it's quite reasonable that I'd want to protect myself..." he explained, justifying his actions in a matter-of-fact tone, adding mockingly, "And now the fact that you now look like a wet dog is _entirely_ **your** fault."

_Fuming_, Mello threw his hands in the air. " **DARTS!**", he shouted exasperatedly, and stomped to the door. "YOU KNOW WHAT? _FUCK YOU_. FUCK YOU NEAR, WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND **GO FUCK YOURSELF**. GO SHOVE THOSE DARTS UP YOUR ALBINO ASSHOLE. **SCREW YOU**."

And with that, he flung open the door, and slammed it behind him, and with such force that a large, rather intricate house of cards in the corner of the room had collapsed. Mello's angry footsteps faded away as the cards fluttered to the ground.

Near simply blinked, and went to retrieve his cards.

**(A/N: So this is my first fanfiction! What did you think! I hope you like it, and if you don't, please let me know how I can improve for future chapters! I'd love to get better at writing so I can entertain and make more people happy!**

**Please review, feedback is greatly appreciated! ^w^)**


End file.
